Jägarens Spår
by default.anomaly
Summary: I Jägarens Spår får vi följa vampyren Vivecca Rojas i en värld och miljö som är direkt hämtad från rollspelet Drakar & Demoner, 4:e ed. Året är 614 eO och platsen är Fristaden.


**Jägarens Spår - Prolog**

Höstnatten hade börjat sänka sig över Fristaden men den lugna stämningen som den här årstiden oftast tillkallades var långt ifrån verklig. Ända från hamnen och genom labyrinten av krogar till torgen med handelshusen och ghettot för de kortväxta levde det fortfarande en stämning av ljus och värme. Med jämna mellanrum kunde man höra en brandvakt från andra sidan gatan eller bara runt hörnet som ropade ut den bekanta frasen om vad klockan var och allt var väl. Men beroende på var man var i den stora staden var det inte säkert att någon uppfattade brandvakterna och när man väl gjorde det var inte det säkert att han blev särskilt uppskattad. Fartyg av olika slag och härkomst kastade loss för att göra plats för andra. Här fanns det skepp från nära länder som Zorakin och Erebos men även ett fåtal från Montagor och även det avlägsna Krilloan. Längs med bryggorna myllrade det med folk av olika slag som antingen arbetade för fullt eller sökte ett arbete som kunde betala för de krus med alkohol som dem gärna ville förtära innan kvällens slut. På gatorna som ledde mellan hamnen och de stora torgen skyndade lärda folk med inventarier och prislistor för att kunna redovisa informationen till ledarna för stadens etablerade handelshus. Välkommen till Fristaden.

Området bebyggdes först av dvärgarna, som en utpost för det storriket dem hade etablerat i djupet bergskedjan som sträckte sig ut längs med hela Aidne-halvön. Därefter kom Dalkerna i form av upptäcktsresande och handelsmän. Dem insåg genast att platsen hade en potential som handelsutpost mellan dvärgarna och Kopparhavets länder. Ungefär vid den här tiden kom de första bebyggelserna frän människorna och dem hade kommit för att stanna. Dalkerna utformade större delen av utposten efter deras eget behag, vilket dvärgarna gick med så länge som guld och andra rikedomar kom in i rikeskassan. Men Dalkerna fick aldrig något monopol på deras privata handel med dvärgarna utan istället blev det krig. Precis till väster rustade den Kardi-Zorakiska alliansen för krig mot Caddo, Dalkernas hemland. Den lilla handelsnationen hade inte mycket att sätta emot de välutrustade riddarrikenas härar och fick avsäga sig handelsutposten till Zorakin som krigsbot. Dvärgarna valde att inte att lägga sig i konflikten för Zorakerna hade nämligen också guld och andra rikedomar som dem gärna tog emot i utbytet mot vapen och annat hantverk. Fristaden tillhörde det feodala Zorakin i nästan hundra år. Men sen drabbades konungen av Zorakin av stora ekonomiska besvär och erbjöd landets större städer att köpa sig fria från sina länsherrars grep. I Fristaden, som låg långt ifrån Zorakins huvudstad, var korruptionen hög hos dess länsherrar och en större grupp handelsmän ordnande fram pengarna som behövdes. Efter att konungen godkänt avtalet fick Fristaden sitt nuvarande namn, en borgmästare och handeln började blomstra som aldrig förr. Politiskt tillhör området fortfarande Zorakin men vem som helst som besökt staden på senare tid kan säga att kulturen från det feodala kungariket har för länge sen förtryckts av det mer kosmopolitiska klimatet.

Längs med Fiskegatan, en gata som fått namnet efter vilken typ av varor som oftast brukades fraktas på den, låg det omtalade värdshuset "Tapperhetens Bägare". Gatan var en av de sträckor som nådde ända ner från hamnen upp till det omtalade fisketorget där man om morgnarna kunde införskaffa hushållets nödvändigheter i matväg. Fiskegatan var också en av de fåtal gator som på något sätt var belagd med kullerstenar för att underlätta framfarten av fotgängare, hästar och vagnar. Detta innebar naturligtvis inte att vägen var minst lika lerig, särskilt nu under de blöta årstiderna. Tapperhetens Bägare låg i en stor byggnad som stod ut för att den inte var en del av stadens sammanhängande tvåvåningsradhus. Det var en hög och bred byggnad på minst fyra våningar och den var minst lika bred som hög. Etableringen låg tre gator ner ifrån Fisketorget men minst sju gator upp från hamnen. Det var hit den främsta delen av medelklassen tog sig när dem ville avnjuta ett gott stop med mjöd, finna underhållning för kvällen och umgås med trevligt sällskap. Det verkade alltid som det hände något på Tapperhetens Bägare, i form av retoriska uppgörelse eller enbart traditionell underhållning, men det drogs sällan dit några stökigheter. Det kunde man däremot inte säga om krogarna längs med hamnen, där sjöfararen allt som oftast spenderade sin lediga tid, och drack sig oftast till ett sådant pass stökighet att dem fick spendera resterande tiden av sin ledighet i stadsvaktens arrest.

Inne på Tapperhetens Bägare hade personalen fullt upp från det att solen började sänka sig över horisonten till att det stängde någon gång under mörkrets inbrott. Större delen av byggnadens utrymme togs upp av ett rum som kallades enbart för Salongen. Detta var ett mycket speciellt rum som höjde sig till minst tre av byggnadens fyra våningar i takhöjd och golvyta tog upp åtminstone hälften av värdshusets area. Den återstående delen av byggnaden gick till kök, bakrum, personalrum och gästrum. Men det som utmärkte Salongen från andra värdshus och krogar i staden var Balkongerna. På tre av rummets fyra sidor hade man låtit bygga särskilda loger där förnämt folk kunde sitta och få en bra överblick av rummet. Varje vägg upptogs av tre Balkonger på längden och två på höjden men det fanns ingen Balkong på första våning, utan längs med väggarna fanns istället bås med plats för minst fyra personer. Det kostade lite extra att få sitta i en Balkong men det var inte ofta man kunde få den möjligheten eftersom dem redan var reserverade till värdshusets förnämsta stamkunder. Tapperhetens Bägare var känd som en utmärkt plats att knyta nya affärskontakter på. Eftersom stadens medelklass bestod till större delen av handelsmän var värdshuset känt för sina stamkunder och möjligheterna till att komma i kontakt med dessa. Något som var mindre känt var att värdshuset också blivit en arena för stadens handelspolitik och den som lärde sig att bemästra retoriken för en kväll på Tapperhetens Bägare hade också fått ett finger i regionens politiska spel.

På en av Balkongerna, den som kallades för B7 av personalen, satt den sköna Vivecca Rojas. Fröken Rojas var en av värdshusets stamkunder och absolut en av ställets ovanliga besökare. Vivecca var en vacker kvinna som många handelsmän behagade och gärna var i sällskapet av. Hennes ursprung var okänt för dem flesta men man kunde gissa att hon härstammade från området Krilloan, om man skulle döma efter hennes svagt mörka hy. Men varken hennes språkbruk eller uttryck talade för det men där var mycket med Vivecca som hon aldrig kunde tänka sig att avslöja för någon av hennes uppvaktare. Den unga kvinnan satt aldrig ensam på balkongen utan där var alltid någon, gammal som ung, som var i hennes sällskap. Oftast var det någon som också kunde kallas för en av värdshusets stamkunder. Fröken Rojas var en helt utmärkt underhållare och många var dem som velat offra en del för att få hennes hand men hon var inte bara en god underhållare utan också både smart och intelligent. Många av de inflytelserika män som behagade henne tyckte sig alltid ha väldigt lätt för att prata med henne men det handlade mer om att Vivecca var en god lyssnare och kunde manipulera konversation i särskilda riktningar. Få var dem som kunde ärligt säga att dem kontrollerade samtalet och samma brist på kontroll fick dem att avslöja hemligheter som den unga kvinnan sen kunde dela med sig för ett pris.

Den här kvällen var inte annorlunda än någon annan kväll utan Vivecca Rojas hade anlänt strax efter mörkrets inbrott och hon hade blivit väl mottagen av värdshusets ägare, Dahlen Gregory. Hon var inte särskilt uppklädd utan dök upp i ganska anonym sandfärgad klänning med anonyma bruna mönster. Som alla andra av klänningarna som hon sågs i var den här också försedd med en korsett som smälte bra in med det obemärkta färgmönstret. Hennes klädsel sträckte sig helt ner för hennes ben och bar på en mindre remsa av smuts, vilket inte alls var ovanligt för vare sig män eller kvinnor som gick omkring på stadens leriga gator. Men vad som utmärkte precis den här dressen av fröken Rojas klädesutbud var den fantastiska urringningen. Den mycket charmerande herr Gregory tog hennes hand och bugade djupt inför henne men det var knappast enbart för trevlighetens skull utan enbart för att han själv skulle få en närmre syn av hennes fagra barm. Viveccas lång svarta hår hölls som vanligt upp i en knut med hjälp av två enkla hårnålar som pekade i kors mot rummets lägre och övre hörn. Men det pågick mer hos Vivecca Rojas än många, allra minst herr Gregory, kunde förstå och därför besvärade hon sig inte med värdshusvärdens ohyfsade gest utan lät honom roas. Men förutom sin enkla klädsel var fröken Röjas både sminkad och smyckad enligt den överklass hon alltid verka ha tillhört. Guldpläterade örhängen kunde synas hänga från hennes snibbar och en lång silverkedja med en amulett, förmodligen med ett emblem som tillhört hennes familj i generationer, låg behagligt alldeles vid klyftan av hennes byst.

Som vilken annan kväll tog Vivecca sin plats på balkong B7 och snart anlände servitriser med det hon vanligtvis drack, vilket var ett zorakiskt rött vin, och en bricka med både ost och bröd. Den fagra kvinnan log tacksamt åt var och en innan dem ursäktade sig för att återgå till sina arbetsrutiner. Med ett kallt leende smuttade hon på vinet samt tittade ut från balkongen och ner på golvet där slöddret från den lägre medelklassen började samla sig för att häva sprit till sina behag. Mängden utgjordes av trötta stadsvakter, hantverkare men även eller annan handelsman som inte kunde påstå att han gjorde bra affärer. Massan skulle växa under kvällens framfart men efter en viss tid skulle den komma till att förminskas drastiskt, då alla började bege sig hemåt till sina gråa vardagar. Det hade alltid varit på det här sättet och det skulle alltid vara sådär, det visste Vivecca Rojas.

Efter en stunds stillhet i kvinnas sinne fick hennes ensamhet på balkongen ett abrupt slut när hennes gäst anlände, den här kvällen var det den unga Forst Myrrersson, följt av en hojtande Dahlen Gregory. Forst var en ung men framgångsrik köpman, som hade ärvt större delen av sin verksamhet från sin högst framgångsrika far men det visade sig att den unge sonen också hade anlagen till att bli en riktigt slug affärsman. Däremot hade han inte särskilt gott rykte bland de mer etablerade namnen och där var många som skulle vilja, även dem som försökte, smutskasta namnet Myrrersson. Den här gången var herr Gregorys tur att göra ett försök, även om den skäggiga värdshusvärden förmodligen inte hade något emot Forst personligen. Högljutt anklagade han Forst för att ha betett sig som en ohyfsad barbar, när han hade stampat upp för trappan utan att ha meddelat syftet med sin visit för värdshusvärden. Ännu värre hade det blivit när den unge mannen tagit sig hela vägen till fröken Rojas balkong utan att ha hedrat Gregorys begäran att genast stanna till. Vivecca hade insett redan från början vad syftet med herr Gregorys uppsyn egentligen var och även om hon ibland kunde tycka den ridderliga höviskhet var charmerade tyckte hon den bara var tröttsam när den kom från en fet gammal man vars fru och sex barn slavade hela dagarna i värdshusets kök. Hon blev tvungen till att bryta in, med ord lena som ankfjädrar, mellan de två männen och herr Gregory ursäktade sig snabbt.

Den unga herr Forst Myrrersson slog sig ner vid Viveccas sida och dem inledde deras möte. Till en början talades mycket om väder och vind, hon noterade att den unga mannen var nervös och inte hade hennes val av klänning gjort det lättare för honom. Hon insåg att själva syftet med klädseln hade fungerat väl, unga män var lätta att förleda med sådana knep, och hon visste då att han skulle äta från hennes hand innan kvällen var slut. Naturligtvis inte bokstavligen talat.

Kvällen fortskred och blev till natt. Värdshusets medelpunkt nåddes för dagen och slöddret började avlägsna sig från golvet nedanför. Mullret av samtal försvann förvånansvärt snabbt, både Forst och Vivecca kom på sig själva att dem samtalade med en allt för hög ton. Det var ett tillfälle som Vivecca tog i hand och använde för att hon skulle kunna ursäkta sig. Hon var naturligtvis inte trött men den unga Forst hade nog gärna velat kämpa om det momenten, trots att han redan förlorat genom redan ha gäspat flera gånger, för att få chansen att eskortera henne hela vägen hem till sin säng. Men det nöjet skulle hon inte ge honom, även om vissa moment av tankegången hade varit frestanden. Kort efter att dem lämnat balkongen tillsammans fann dem sig strax utanför värdshusets huvudingång. Fiskegatan var inte ens till hälften upptagen med folk som den varit när de båda stigit in på Tapperhetens Bägare. Nästan vid sidan om dörren satt en berusad man på marken och örlade om fåren han stulit förra veckan, ett ungt par försvann fnittrande in på en sidogata och från inloppet av Fisketorget längre upp hörde man en brandvakt ropa att allt var väl. Innan de båda, Forst och Vivecca, sade sin farväl för kvällen frågade han än en gång om han fick eskortera henne hem. Fristaden var ju ändå inte fri från rån, våldtäkter och annat överfall. Men Vivecca avvisade artigt hans begäran.

De lämnade varann och försvann åt varsitt håll Vivecca följde Fiskegatan i riktning mot Fisketorget, vilket var också den vägen som ledde till stadens mest bostadstäta områden. Kort efter att hon lämnat passagen som var det förnäma värdshusets ingång korsade hon gatan men strax därefter svängde hon in på mindre tvärgata, precis innan sneglade hon över båda sina axlar. Gatan som hon gick in på var närmst obetydlig och hade inte ens ett namn som man kunde referera till i konversationer och det märktes på dess skick. Stadens grund hade knappast varit plant och slätt utan där förekom en hel del kullar och hålor som man bara brytt sig om att hugga ut vid stadens mer förnäma, namnförsedda, vägar. Gångvägen var egentlig en passage än något annat, husväggarna stod tätt och marken var mjuk. Inte ljust från gatlyktorna trängde och lämnade stor plats mörka skuggor. Men Vivecca var inte ovan till dessa förhållanden och inte heller var det första gången som hon valde att gena genom stadens smågator.

Däremot var hon inte helt van vid att bli förföljd. Hon hade noterat att en obekant person följt efter henne sen hon lämnade Tapperhetens Bägare och det var inte Forst. Vivecca var synnerligen vaksam över sin omgivning och hon kunde utmärka fler och fler tydliga drag hos hennes skugga ju längre tiden gick. Hon kom upp till en korsning, varifrån hon kunde se ljuset och urskilja bekanta ljud från västra sidan av Fisketorget. Här kunde hon ha tagit det säkra före det osäkra och helt enkelt stigit ut i ljusets samt folkmassans beskydd men hon var nyfiken på vem som kunde våga sig på henne. Snabbt gick hon tvärs över den lilla öppningen i korsvägens mittpunkt och försvann nerför en annan av Fristadens trånga smågator. Efter ytterliggare ett par steg, då hon helt plötsligt fick syn på ett fönster strax bredvid hennes färdväg, saktade hon ner för att få en bättre anblick på sin förföljare. Hon såg att det bara var en pojke men han var klädd tiggare. I handen bar han på något trubbigt och avlångt, förmodligen att vapen av något slag, men det såg också ut att vara tungt för den unge mannen. Men hennes anletsdrag bar på en beslutsamhet som bara kunde betyda att han inte tänkte ge upp eller vara rädd för en kvinna som Vivecca. Innerst inne log hon för sig, när hon uttydde det faktumet, för att själv älskade hon att vända en sådan jakt mot jägaren själv. Hon tänkte inte överlämna sig särskilt enkelt och när hon väl skulle komma i närheten av det skulle hennes förföljare inse att han kommit över mer än vad han någonsin skulle kunna hantera. Med en snabbare takt fortsatte Vivecca Rojas nerför smågatan och spände sina sinnen för att på samma gång kunna urskilja sin skuggas läge.

Hon gick hastigt runt en krök och stod vid begynnelsen på ännu en av Fristadens otaliga grändkorsningar. Längs med dem fuktiga väggarna stod en del bråte, som Vivecca uttydde att dem säkerligen kommit från en vagn. Den unga damen tittade runt varje hörn och möttes av öppningarna till ännu fler gator som förmodligen bara ledde runt till varandra. Om man inte hade en någorlunda god kännedom av hur staden var uppbyggd kunde man lätt gå vilse och Vivecca hoppades att det var det sista som henens förföljare skulle göra. Plötsligt sneglade hon bakåt, men såg inte särskilt långt tack vare kröken hon nyligen passerat, och började undra om hon råkat vilseleda sin skugga. Med hjälp av sin goda hörsel kunde hon inte urskilja vare sig fotsteg eller de klumpiga armrörelser som pojken tidigare gjort ifrån sig. Hon var säker på att han fortfarande befann sig i gången bakom henne men han kanske trodde att hon försvunnit ut på Fisketorget ändå. För att ändra på det sparkade hon till högen med bråte i den riktningen som ledde tvärsöver korsningen som hon stod vid. Den tillfälliga smärtan i hennes fot fick henne att inse att hon nästan gjort det för bra men hon tänkte verkligen inte stanna kvar för att fundera på det utan försvann runt det vänstra hörnet för att sen fortsätta ner i passagen. Ett par meter längre ner kunde varken ljuset från månen eller gatlyktan vid korsning nå henne. Där stannade hon till, tryckte sig mot väggen och spanade tillbaka mot det falska spåret hon lämnat. Ännu en besvikelse höll på att forma sig i hennes tankar men till slut dök den unge mannen upp i hennes synvinkel. Han tittade oförsiktigt i alla korsningens riktningar men han verkade inte se henne när han spanade mot passagen till vänster. Istället föll hans blick mot marken och mot det spåret av bråte som hon ordnat till honom. Vivecca log och viskade för sig själv: "Jag ser dig nog, min lilla vän, men du kan inte se mig."

Ännu hade inte hennes förföljare imponerat på henne och han skulle säkerligen bli ett lätt byte när Vivecca valde att närma sig honom. Han tog god tid på sig vid korsningen innan han ens började se möjligheten att spåret av bråte kunde ha lämnats av henne, han måste i alla ha hört när hon sparkade till högen för en kort stund sen. Vivecca suckade både en och två gånger medan han stod där och tvekade. Men till slut tog beslut och korsade hennes nuvarande väg för att följa det falska spåret. Vivecca log ännu bredare nu och återvände till grändkorsningen för att följa pojken. Den jagade hade nu blivit jägaren, om nu ens den rollen varit ombytt från första början. Med en ännu skickligare teknik följde hon nu den okända pojkens steg, hon höll sig i mörkrets skyddande famn och såg till att hon trampade på varken bråte eller i vattenpölar. Hon gjorde allt för att hålla sig undangömd, vilket egentligen inte var särskilt märkvärdigt för hennes skicklighet. Men även om hon tyckte att situationen hade blivit som mest roande hade inte hennes förföljare beslutsamheten att fortsätta på egen hand särskilt länge. Redan när han kommit fram till nästa grändkorsning och han hittade ytterliggare spår kunde hon urskilja tydligen tecken att han tänkte ge upp. Det här betydde att hon var tvungen att gå till handling. Med en plågsam iver började hon framställa ett lågt väsande ljud som långsamt ekade volym. Hennes röst ekade mot grändernas kala väggar och när det slutligen nådde den unge mannen stelnade han till för att sen titta sig förskräckt omkring. Hade han valt en människa den här kvällen hade han förmodligen kommit undan med sitt byte men Vivecca var inte mänsklig. Det hade hon inte varit på över hundra år.

Den unge mannen försvann snabbt ner i den västra passagen till en hastig flykt. Tofflorna han bar hördes tunga när dem slog mot marken och allt skräpet som låg längs väggarna. Vivecca hade inga planer på att springa efter honom, det hade varit olidligt med den långa klänningen som hon bar på, men däremot skulle hon försöka genskjuta honom vid någon av de andra korsningarna. Hon kände till gränderna i staden mycket väl och även om den unge mannen också gjorde det räknade hon med att han blivit tillräckligt rädd för att tänka klart. Vivecca backade tillbaka till den föregående korsningen och vände ner i den passagen där hon tidigare gömt sig. Till skillnad från innan fortsatte hon den här gången nerför den sluttande gången. Hela tiden höll hon sig uppmärksam om den unge mannens skyndande steg, framför allt vad som var det faktiskt ljudet från dem och vad som var ekot. Hon började röra sig snabbare längs med gångarna, tog snabba beslut varje gång hon kom till en korsning och jagade sedan ifatt ljudet. Nu skulle det bara vara en fråga om tid.

Hennes förföljare hade lyckats springa rakt in mot en återvändsgränd men innan han fick möjligheten att rätta sitt misstag fann han henne stående mitt i hans väg. Pojken såg vettskrämd ut när han fick syn på henne. Vivecca lutade på sitt huvud och log kallt mot honom, som en vacker hälsning från en omänsklig varelse. Det gjorde knappast bättre för den unge mannen utan han tog flera steg tillbaka innan han än en gång kom i närkontakt med det faktumet att han hade nått en återvändsgränd. Kvinnan i den smutsiga klänningen tog ett par ytterliggare steg mot honom, men lämnade avståndet från en persons längd mellan de två, innan hon knöt ihop sina händer bakom sin rygg. Än så länge hade de båda inte yttrat ett ord till varandra men Vivecca skulle inte vara den som skulle ändra på det. Det var då den unge mannen började sluddra. Det som kom ur honom liknade ord men utan någon egentlig mening, han var vettskrämd. Rojas stod kvar men pojken började långsamt ta ett steg mot henne, som följdes lite senare av ett annat. Inombords skakade hon sina tankar mot honom då hon insåg att han skulle försöka slå sin väg ut. Inom kort höjde han det trubbiga föremålet som han bar på, vilket var inget annat än en enkel träklubba, för att försöka slå till henne. Vivecca gjorde inget besvär med att hindra honom men när hans anfall föll var hon dum att stå kvar. Hon hade sett en del slagskämpar i sina dagar och det var klart att den här unge mannan inte var en sån. Hans anfall föll tungt och han lade hela sin kropps rörelse i det, vilket gjorde honom helt sårbar mot motattacker. Blicken han bar på rörde sig en aning från vettskrämd till förvånad när han insåg att han inte träffade något med sitt slag.

Vivecca kunde enkelt gripa tag om honom. Hastigt förde hon sin arm runt den han bar på träklubban med, vred om och placerade sin hand bakom hans huvud. Med sin andra arm grep hon om hans magra överkropp och drog hans rygg mot hennes bröst. Handen som han höll träklubban med pekade rakt upp i luften och greppet hon höll honom med var tillräckligt plågsamt för att han skulle tvingas släppa den. Men hon var inte klar med honom. Han vände och vred på sig i hennes grepp men hon höll honom med en styrka som inte ens han kunde påstå vara mänsklig. Där fanns dock mer än till Vivecca Rojas än bara styrka och hon utnyttjade en annan av sina mörka krafter för att lugna honom. Precis som om hon hade silat en lugnande drog in i hans kropp upphörde han genast med att försöka slita sig från hennes grepp. Hans andning var tung och i hans ena öra kunde han höra henne hyscha likt en moder gör till sitt gråtande barn. Den unge mannen kände sitt hjärta slå mot hans bröst och Vivecca började också uppfatta det, vilket fick henne att spinna likt ett annan av nattens varelser. När hon nästa gång gapade kunde man urskilja två distinkta huggtänder vid vardera sidan av hennes överkäke men det var inget som den unge mannen såg. Istället fick han i nästa sekund känna när hon använde dem för att bryta igenom hans hud och sedan bita igenom artären som gick genom hans nacke. När hon sedan långsamt började dricka från hans blodflöde kände han hur värmen och livet började överge honom. Men trots det var han ändå oerhört lugn.

Vivecca dödade inte honom utan tog bara det hon behövde. Men hon överlämnade honom ändå till det öde där fanns att finna på Fristadens bakgator. Hon lämnade honom där, på den kalla marken vid återvändsgränden, och skulle han ha turen att bli hittad hade han stora chanser att överleva natten. Annars skulle i alla fall stadens flugor och råttor få en rejäl frukost när morgonen kom. Hon stannade inte ens för att se hans ögon försluta när han förlorade medvetandet utan efter att hon släppt taget om honom slickade hon sig ren om läpparna och började sedan bege sig tillbaka till stadens större gator. När allt kommer omkring tyckte hon hade det hade varit en lyckad kväll.

Hon stannade inte ens tillräckligt länge för att upptäcka den mindre gruppen av personer som dök upp vid återvändsgränden, strax efter att hon lämnat den. Faktum var att hon kände sig tillräckligt nöjd med sig själv för att inte ha uppmärksammat att samma grupp hade åskådat större delen av händelserna som utspelat sig i stadens smågator. Gruppen bestod av fem personer och de alla samlade sig runt den medvetslösa tiggarpojken. Dem samtalade kort om händelserna som dem fått bevittna men verkade inte bry sig om den unge mannens hälsa. Kort därefter tog dem någon form av beslut och lämnade platsen lika obemärkt som dem tagit sig dit. Någon hjälp fick aldrig tiggarpojken.


End file.
